1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator detecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a car is driven, the temperature of the car engine keeps rising. The engine will burn out once the temperature is too high. To avoid the above situation, cars are generally equipped with a water-cooling recycle system to decrease temperature and prevent the engine from overheating. However, the engine may burn out in the following conditions: the water temperature is too high, the cold water is insufficient, there is a leakage of the cold water, and other causes make the recycle system fail to cool down said engine.
Conventional radiators are equipped with a water-level sensor or a water-temperature sensor, and said radiators are connected to a warning device. The warning device generates a signal to warn drivers if a water level is too low or a water temperature is too high. Conventional water-level sensors, as shown in TWM303129 and TWM274526, are disposed on auxiliary radiators to monitor the water level of the radiators. Conventional water-temperature sensors, as shown in TW494880 and TWM300629, are disposed on radiator caps to allow drivers to check the water temperature of the radiators when opening the engine hoods. However, said conventional radiator detecting devices are not convenient and practical enough for drivers.
Therefore, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.